Home
by RosePetal7
Summary: Season 13. Spoiler from "Double Fault." Someone pays a visit to the crime lab, unexpectedly. POV not specified. You'll have to read to find out...Enjoy!


**Includes spoilers from this season's upcoming episode "Double Fault." Be forewarned! Do not own CSI.**

Home

It was good to be back in Vegas. Nothing could beat the lights. And the hustle and bustle on the streets was strangely welcoming. Though the constant sounds could be a nuisance, no other place was home. As the surroundings passed though the taxi window, it was the overly familiar building that came into view. The Las Vegas Crime Lab. The first of many important stops to make on this trip. No one knew of this surprise visit. _I'm so excited._

The cab pulled up to the front entrance. A few bags were unloaded and placed on the ground. Eagerly awaiting his fee and tip, the driver was paid and sped off to his next customer. A breath was released. Adrenaline started pumping. _Here we go_.

I opened the door and took a breath. Things were pretty much the same. I don't know why I expected them to be any different. Judy was still managing the front desk. I tightened the grip on my bags and approached her. An immediate welcoming was an understatement. She was already saying hi to me before I moved a step.

"It's so nice to see you again! How are you?"

"It's great to see you too, Judy. I'm doing fine. Just came for a quick visit."

"Ok! I just got back from dinner so I'm not sure who's in and who's out. You're more than welcome to show yourself around!"

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to take your bags?"

"No, that's ok. I got them. See you later."

_The woman's not lost her enthusiastic personality, that's for sure_.

I continued down the hall, glancing though various stations. There were some faces I had never seen before. Though there were plenty I had. Mandy was at her usual station as well as Henry and Hodges. The break room seemed like the place to start. Maybe everyone would be in.

As I walked into the break room, I was greeted by the one and only Greg. "Hey! It seems like it's been so long! How are things?"

I smiled. "Good, good. I'm glad one of you was in. I just came by for a quick visit. Have cases been forgiving?"

Greg laughed. "It's been all right. Every now and then we get a case that's more involved so it sticks around longer. Other than that, things have been pretty standard." He swallowed than continued. "Let's see…Nick's in the garage with D.B. Finn's out with Morgan. And Sara's in her office."

I gave him a pat on the shoulder. "It's really great to see you. After I catch up with everyone, we'll have to find time for dinner or breakfast. My treat."

"Sounds good. I gotta get back to work. Duty calls."

A wiff of coffee hit me. I knew where I was headed.

The door was slightly ajar so I peered in before knocking. Her back was turned—hunched over a desk full of papers. The desk lamp was on, but didn't do much to luminate the room. _She's going to need glasses._ Her pen was furiously writing across a page. Paperwork sucks. Her shoulders tensed and she let out a sigh. The pen left the paper and her back fell to the chair. From craning her neck, she must've gotten a kink. Her hands started massaging her muscles.

_This might make her even more upset_. I knocked.

"Yes?" she called.

I knocked again.

"Come in!" her voice rose.

After a sly grin, I knocked again.

"I said come in!" This was really ticking her off. Why she just didn't turn around…?

I gave one final knock.

She blew out a frustrated breath. "Hodges, if you tell me one more thing about your fiancée—" She turned around in mid-sentence. She was not expecting to see me there. Once she was facing me, her mouth dropped.

"That's what you must've looked like when Hodges told you he was engaged. Am I right?" I waited for her response. A smart remark. Something. Though she remained frozen like a statue. "Sara?"

Her mouth formed into a wide smile. She bowed her head—a habit when starting to laugh. I chuckled. Still laughing, she rose from her chair and stood in front of me. "Yes, that's exactly what I looked like. All of us looked like idiots. Here we are CSIs and we had no clue the way Hodges has been acting was a result of finding his," she did air quotes. "One true love in Italy. Go figure. While I thought he'd still be heartbroken from Wendy's departure, everyone else thought he was acting normal Hodges. Whatever that means—"

I took her in my arms. "I've missed you, honey."

**I did my best to not give away the fact that this was in Gil's POV, but it was hard! I'm sure it was easy to figure pretty early on. This just popped into my head while thinking of "Double Fault" which airs in a couple of weeks. Cannot wait to see how everyone reacts to Hodge's fiancée…Hope you liked.**

***Just want to be clear, the only real spoiler included in my story from the episode is learning Hodges has a fiancée. Nothing about Gil lol.**


End file.
